Interior designers, florists, and the like, often wish to place objects on top of structures, such as free standing walls, or room dividers. These room dividers may have any of many different widths. For example, a conventional wall having 2.times.4 studs with wallboard on opposite sides may be, say, five or six inches thick. A prefabricated room divider supplied by a furniture company may be any thickness, such as two or three inches thick, for example. Other examples of room dividers and similar devices may have many other thicknesses.
As a result of these and other considerations, in the past, an interiorscaper, for example, might use a number of brackets if he wishes to mount a plant or flower box on the top of a partition. However, this approach creates potential problems. Normally, a number of tools may be required to assemble the brackets or support. The assembly of brackets and other supporting structure may be labor intensive, expensive and unsightly.
Among other considerations is the need for greater strength in the supporting brackets. For example, one of the conventional limitations has been the weight which could be supported by the brackets. To keep weight at a minimum, interiorscapers would place small grow pots in a planter, which restricted planter arrangements. With brackets having greater weight supporting capabilities, the separate grow pots can be eliminated and larger plants can be planted directly into the planter. All of this improvement in weight supporting capabilities should be accomplished without sacrifice of adjustability, ease of assembly, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for an unobtrusive, supporting structure which almost anyone may assemble. Also, the need is to provide a support which is adjustable to fit across the top of almost any wall, room divider, or the like.